


So Costly a Sacrifice

by Mara



Category: Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geki feels guilty after nearly killing Goushi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Costly a Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after ep. 32 (where Geki fights the disguised Goushi).

Geki leaned on the balcony, looking out into the void that surrounded their base. His heart felt like it was made of lead as he thought of his brother and Bandora and what Goushi had done.

He was supposed to be the leader, Geki thought. But his team was tiptoeing around him and he couldn't concentrate on training. He wasn't much of a leader right now.

For the thousandth time, Geki tried to come up with a way to save Burai. He tried to forget how he'd nearly killed Goushi, nearly let the earth be destroyed in his desperation to save his newfound brother.

Geki swallowed hard. Without the shock to his system of Goushi nearly dying in his arms...would he have let Dora Narcissus survive? Would he really have sacrificed everyone to save Burai?

The footsteps behind him surprised him, considering everyone's desire to avoid him. The hand on Geki's shoulder was almost shocking and Geki fought not to jump in surprise.

"Geki?" Goushi said softly after a moment. "Will you come inside? The others are worried about you."

"And you? Perhaps you're not concerned?" It was a weak attempt at humor but it was all he could manage.

Goushi squeezed his shoulder. "Of course I am. But I trust that you will overcome this."

"But I..." The words stuck in his throat. How could he face the man he'd tried to kill, the man who'd almost sacrificed his own life to revive Geki's fighting spirit?

Goushi's arm slid around his shoulder, a warm familiar presence. Closing his eyes, Geki let himself lean slightly into the other man's embrace, unable to resist the comfort.

They stood like that for a while and Geki tried to clear his mind. Eventually, Goushi tugged gently on his shoulder, turning him around.

Geki ducked his head, not wanting to see pity or even anger in the other man's eyes, but he felt Goushi lean forward, lips pressing against the top of his head.

Taking a deep breath, Geki looked up. Goushi's gaze was steady and as warm as his arm had been. "Better?"

"Yes." To his surprise, Geki found he was telling the truth. "Thank you."

"Any time. You know that, love."

Geki's face felt warm and he had to work to not look away. It was a struggle but the simple happiness and forgiveness on Goushi's face made it worth it.

Goushi leaned forward and Geki tilted his head. The kiss wasn't passionate or earth-shattering, but it flowed through Geki like a gentle tide.

Hands on Goushi's hips, Geki let himself be pulled under by the tide. His eyes closed as Goushi gently nipped at his lower lip.

Eventually, Geki pulled back. "You're right, we should go inside."

Goushi smiled, giving him a gentle push. "After you."

\--end--


End file.
